Changer de vie
by Winky1
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n’était plus en sécurité à Poudlard? Et si il devait changer d’école, en laissant tous ses bons souvenirs derrière lui, ses amis aussi? C’est ce qui va lui arriver… * Chapitre 1*
1. Prologue

Hello! Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, ma 2e, qui d'après moi, est meilleure que ma première, tk, c'est à vous de juger. Alors Bonne lecture.  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage m'appartient je ne fais que les emprunter, je ne suis aucunement responsable des problèmes psychologiques qu'ils subiront. J'essayerai de les remettre en bon état.j'essayerai.  
  
Genre : Général/ Aventure  
  
Couple : Aucun  
  
Résumé : Et si Harry Potter n'était plus en sécurité à Poudlard? Et si il devait changer d'école, en laissant tous ses bons souvenirs derrière lui, ses amis aussi? C'est ce qui va arriver.  
  
Note: Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Titre : Changer de vie  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Prologue  
  
« Minerva, allez me chercher M. Harry Potter et emmenez-le immédiatement dans bureau. »  
  
« Mais Dumbledore, Harry est présentement dans son cours de potions, qui viens tout juste de commencer. »  
  
« Minerva, c'est très important. Plus qu'un simple cours de potion. S'il vous plaît.»  
  
« Bien. J'y vais de ce pas. »  
  
Et elle sorti du bureau. Dumbledore avait l'air plus vieux que jamais. Les menaces de Voldemort étaient de plus en plus pesantes. Il travaillait jours et nuits sur un plan de protection de Poudlard encore plus perfectionné, en vain. Les élèves étaient menacés à longueur de journée.  
  
Cette année, pas un, mais bien quatre professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal avaient été engagés. Durant les cours, les élèves d'une classe étaient séparés en quatre petits groupe, pour mieux viser les faiblesses de chacun.  
  
Les cours de divination étaient annulés pour laisser plus de place à la défense.  
  
Bref, le personnel doublait d'efforts.  
  
Le bureau du directeur quant à lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Mis à part les pilles de documents, de livres, de croquis, pèles mêmes sur sa table de travail. Fumseck était aux aguets perché sur le bord de la fenêtre, comme une statuette.  
  
Dumbledore avait beau chercher, aucune solution lui venait à l'esprit, sauf peut-être une, qui fera le malheur de plus d'un. Une solution, celle que l'on déteste mais que l'on prends quand la cause est désespérée.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
  
« Entrez donc. »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer un courant froid de l'hiver qui arrivait plus tôt cette année. Harry Potter entra dans la pièce, légèrement déconcerté.  
  
« Vous avez demander à me voir? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« Oui. Prend un siège Harry. »  
  
Il s'assit, le visage crispé par la douleur de sa cicatrice. Depuis une semaine qu'il était comme ça. Voldemort était dans les parages, il préparait un mauvais plan. Le seul remède trouvé, de la glace. Peut alléger la douleur. Vous lui demandez si ça fait effet, il vous répondra : non.  
  
Ce n'est pas toujours pratique de se déplacer à longueur de journée avec un sac sur la tête remplit de glace. Pas pratique pour les cours, et pour les résultat que ça donne. Vaut mieux endurer la douleur.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry jetait des coups d'?il aux piles de papiers. Dumbledore le regardait avec un regard remplit de tristesse, de regret.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
« Vous vouliez me parler.? »  
  
« Oui.Tu sais Harry, les menaces de Voldemort. Il répondit par un signe de la tête. Oui, bien sur que tu est au courant. Poudlard n'est plus sécuritaire. Et- »  
  
Il fut coupé par Harry  
  
« Avec toutes les mesures de sécurité, les nouveaux professeurs, se sont des Aurors très qualifiés, comment voulez vous être mieux protégé? »  
  
« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais c'est pire de ce que tu peux imaginer. Les mangemorts essayent de rentrer à Poudlard tous les jours. Azkaban est remplie à pleine capacité. Puis Voldemort n'est pas au sommet de sa puissance, imagine dans quelque mois. On ne dit pas tout dans le journal. Des centaines de morts toutes les semaines Harry, des centaines! Des familles aux c?urs brisés. Malgré tout, on essaye d'être positif, mais c'est rendu impossible maintenant. On ne peux plus agir Harry, il est trop tard. On a aucun plan. Eux, Voldemort et ses disciples, en ont des dizaines. »  
  
« Mais.. »  
  
« Harry, tu dois partir, ce n'est plus sûr ici. Tu es en danger. Voldemort te veux mort ou vivant, il te veux. C'est son objectif. »  
  
Harry était blême, il ne pouvait quand même pas partir, sa maison, c'est ici, à Poudlard.  
  
« Vous voulez dire, que je doit partir? Partir d'ici, mes souvenirs, mes amis, mes professeurs, les Griffondors, les - »  
  
« Oui Harry. Ce n'est pas la solution rêvée mais on a plus le choix. »  
  
« Mais, où je vais aller tout de même pas chez ces moldus »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il essayait de ne pas le faire paraître, c'est un garçon après tout.  
  
« J'avais pensé à l'école BeauxBâtons. Dit moi ce que tu en pense. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, malheureusement.»  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin du premier chapitre!!! Je sais que c'est pas vraiment long mais attendez le 2e!  
  
Reviews please!!! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Adieux

Hello! Premier chapitre  
  
Disclamer : Hier soir, JK Rowling m'a appelée et m'a dit qu'elle s'était tannée d'Harry Potter. Elle me donne tous ses droits et maintenant Harry m'appartient!  
  
( Faut pas croire tout ce que je dit.. lol)  
  
Genre : Général/ Aventure  
  
Couple : Aucun  
  
Résumé : Et si Harry Potter n'était plus en sécurité à Poudlard? Et si il devait changer d'école, en laissant tous ses bons souvenirs derrière lui, ses amis aussi? C'est ce qui va arriver.  
  
Note: Harry est en 6e année à Poudlard  
  
  
  
Titre : Changer de vie  
  
Chapitre 1 : Adieux.  
  
Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il devait quitter Poudlard pour quelques temps. Pour SA sécurité. Pourquoi il serait plus en sécurité à BeauxBâtons que Poudlard? Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Il devait le découvrir par lui même. Ça devenait choquant à la longue tous ces mystères. Après tout il avait 17 ans. Il pouvait encaisser tous ces secrets. Avec sa curiosité c'était pas une très bonne idée de tout cacher. C'est justement : Dumbledore veut qu'il sache tout par lui-même. Sans aucune aide.  
  
Pour l'instant à tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était à Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis. Comment allait-il leur apprendre? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
À cet instant tout se bousculait. Ses bons souvenirs comme ses mauvais. Ses amis comme ses ennemis.  
  
Le professeur de défenses qui s'occupait de son groupe d'étude et lui était en train de surveiller dans le couloir. Son perroquet croisé avec un phénix était perché sur son épaule. Comme à l'habitude. Les cours de la journées étaient terminés. Les élèves étaient tous dans la grande salle en train de souper (Dîner pour les français!)  
  
Harry avait l'intention de passer à côté de lui en lui souhaitant seulement le bonjour. Ce n'était pas le temps de partir une conversation, il n'était pas d'humeur son seul but est d'aller réfléchir seul dehors ou dans sa chambre, peut importe.  
  
« Harry? »  
  
« Oui » Répondit-il en essuyant du bout de sa manche une goutte solitaire sur sa joue.  
  
« Vous allez bien »  
  
« Ouais.. À vrai dire.. non pas du tout. »  
  
« Que ce passe-t-il? »  
  
Harry afficha un petit sourire, que personne n'aurais pu remarquer. Ce qui le faisait sourire? La différence entre P. Dodjelas et Rogue. Lui, Dodjelas. il était tellement.. le professeur rêvé. Un qui sais t'écouter.  
  
Il était assez grand, costaux, comme la plus par des Aurors, oui car c'était son métier. Il se charge de Poudlard en particulier pour cette année, comme professeur et surveillant. Il était jeune, début trentaine, cheveux châtains avec quelque fois des reflets Blonds, des reflets roux, dépendement de l'éclairage. Les yeux bruns, d'un regard déterminé. Il était très expérimenté dans le domaine. Il avait commencé très jeune dans sa profession. Le nombre de mangemorts qu'il avait capturé était assez impressionnant.  
  
Tout pour dire ne vous défiez pas à lui, à moins de vous appeler Dumbledore ou Voldemort, selon les occasions. Sa s?ur jumelle, avait été tué par Voldemort lui-même, devant ses yeux, des yeux pas plus âgés que 15 ans. Son père avait été mangemort. Mais quand vous devenez mangemort, c'est pour la vie. Son père lui, ne semblait pas le savoir. Il l'avait trahi et pour Voldemort, pour se venger, a tué sa s?ur. C'est elle qui avait échoppé de sa fureur. Bref, lui aussi avait une histoire remplie d'horreurs. Peut-être moins qu'Harry Potter vous direz? Et bien une histoire ou l'autre, vous souffrez énormément. Là est la ressemblance.  
  
Son professeur avait raconté son histoire devant tous ses élèves, la tête haute, le premier cours, première semaine d'école, pour les empêcher de faire la même erreur que son père avait fait des dizaines d'années plus tôt.  
  
Harry avait toute sa confiance en lui. Ce n'était pas un professeur comme les autres.  
  
« Je vais être transférer.. À BeauxBâtons »  
  
« À cause de Voldemort naturellement. Il peux en briser des vies lui. »  
  
« Ouais. Je le déteste. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul. »  
  
« Oh, non. Je défendrai votre cause M. Potter. Je vous aiderai. »  
  
« Comment? » « Vous verrez. »  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Le Lendemain d'une nuit mouvementé. Des cauchemars, à la tonne. Depuis plus d'un mois, ils étaient assez intenses. Des morts, à la tonne. Devant ses yeux. Devant les yeux d'un adolescent, bientôt adultes. Avec déjà la maturité avancée d'une dizaine d'années.  
  
Il était levé depuis une heure déjà. Le seul levé.  
  
Il était sur assis confortablement sur un fauteuil rouge moelleux. Il lisait un livre. Un livre sur la magie noire. Il avait accès à la réserve depuis le début de l'année. À chaque semaine, le vendredi, avec son nouveau professeur, en soirée, Harry se rendait dans la réserve prenait 1 livre, de plus de trois cent page, il devait le lire, l'apprendre, les sorts et la défense pour le vendredi suivant.  
  
Cela rendait Hermione un peu jalouse, lui il y avait accès et elle non, elle qui lit sans arrêts.  
  
« Harry! »  
  
C'était sa meilleure amie, Hermione, justement. Accompagné de Ron, à peine réveillé.  
  
« Salut Hermione » Répondit Harry  
  
« Oh là là, t'a pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette aujourd'hui et- »  
  
« Harry » coupa Ron, « Je suis découragé, Hermione détint sur toi! Si ça continu vous allez déteindre sur moi! Non! Ron, le liseur de livre.. Ça sonne mal en plus! Et- Bon ok, j'arrête.»  
  
Il avait préférer clore le sujet, vu les regards tueurs que lui lançait Hermione.  
  
« Ron, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il lit ça pour se défendre de Tu- Sait.. hum.. V.. Voldemort. Pour contrer Voldemort. Nous aussi d'ailleurs, on devrait s'y mettre. Demander la permission à Dumbledore pour avoir accès à la Réserve. Après tout, on est souvent avec toi quand il attaque. Ça serait logique qu'on sache mieux se défendre. »  
  
« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Herm' » Dit Ron avec un clin d'?il charmeur, qui réussi à faire rougir Hermione, précisons-le.  
  
« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondit Harry  
  
« Quoi??? » Répondirent ses amis à l'unisson.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre!  
  
Titre du prochain : Pleurs.  
  
Ça vous donne une idée non?  
  
Réponses aux Revieweurs :  
  
Ccilia : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai ! Harry il fait tellement pitié ! Pourtant il a rien fait pour mériter tout ça !  
  
Minerva : Ma fic ! Une super bonne idée ?? Merci !!! Ouais il fait pitié Harry.. Pov' tit pit comme tu dis ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Lijah Jedusor : BeauxBâton ? Trop conventionnelle ! Ma propre école?? My ! Demande moi en pas trop !!! BeauxBâtons, on en connais pas beaucoup ! À part qu'elle se spécialise en Duel. te rends tu compte faut que j'invente tout (dans quoi je me suis embarqué lol) ! Comment qu'ils classent les élèves ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des maisons comme à Poudlard ?? ^_^ Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée pour ça ! Mais pour ce qui est de leurs dortoirs.. Je sais pas encore comment organiser ça ! L'institut des sorcières de Salem ? Elle existe ? Je veux dire, dans les livres de JK Rowling ! J'était sur que c'était dans les fics celle là ! Je crois que j'en lis trop mdr!  
  
So, ta review m'a fait full plaisir !  
  
Agadou : J'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (Moi itoo j'arrête mdr !)  
  
Ryan : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre !  
  
Mystikal : Le fait qu'Harry soit éloigné changera rien ? Bien au moins Voldi sera pas où il est, même si il risque de le savoir dans pas grand temps.. Mais c'est sur Harry va devenir full puissant !  
  
Vaness : T'aurais préféré qu'il aille à l'école de Krum, Dumstrang ?? Je me suis dit que c'était une moins bonne idée vu qu'elle est réputé pour la magie noire et tout ça.. Vu qu'il se cache de Voldi.. Tk c'est mon point de vu ! Merci pour la review !  
  
Juliepotter : Merci beaucoup !  
  
Mimi Granger : Ma premiere revieweuse ! Ouais ! Merci pour la review ^_^!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews plizzzz!! Ça coûte pas cher et ça fait plaisir. 


End file.
